Not Harder
by Killamari
Summary: Ending up in a world where magic balls that grant wishes, aliens that think they're gods and demons, misnamed cyborgs, and forces of destruction that are dealt with in about the span of a week all exist isn't a great situation. Even worse when you're not the strongest guy on the block. How's someone supposed to deal with that? More at 11. (SI Story).
1. 0-1: Magic Trip

_Killamari's Notes_

**Hello there, new readers! This is my first (working) story! Coincidentally, it's for one of my first anime, too. If you're one of the few people that has never heard of Dragon Ball, Z, Super, etc., I have just one question:**

**How?**

**Now that you've (hopefully) given me an answer, I can move on! This story is, if you read the description all the way through, a Self-Insert story. Unashamedly, this was inspired by Xomniac's ****_This Bites, _****Teninshigen's ****_Music of the Spheres, _****and so many more****Honestly, you can find pretty great SI stories (and mine) by going down the rabbit hole.**

**Speaking of stories, I'm probably holding you up from reading this one, huh? It's the whole reason you're here and everything. My bad, I got one more thing to say, though:**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Kay, that's all, you can get to reading this now.**

**_~{K}~_**

**Act 0: Insight**

Chapter 1: Magic Trip

I think, at this point in my life, I'm both violently angry with and all too familiar with the feeling of pins and needles.

Probably because that's the last thing I felt before I died.

Wait. Where are my manners? I just started talking, I didn't even introduce myself. My sister would've torn me a new one for that. Okay, from the top.

Hey there, my name's Charlie White. Or, my _useable_ name is Charlie White (_That's_ a completely different can of worms, let me tell you). I'm currently 18, going on nine years old, stand at four foot five if I stand on my toes, and despite no longer living in North America, I still can't break the habit of not using the Metric System.

Oh, also what I guess might have been a little important to start with is that I'm a dimension-hopping zombie.

Or, if I'm using plain english, another victim of _that_ popular trend. You know the one.

Now, since I'm an I* victim, the next natural question to be answered is "Where am I?", which is pretty fair, I guess. I mean, I obviously thought it up, so it's natural to _me_. I mean, this could be somewhere I don't recognize, some original fantasy world that could rip poor old me in twain!

So, where did I end up? Some fantasy world? An island of little people? In the middle of an intergalactic battle for supremacy? Somewhere that was virtually the same as where I was before, but they were really big fans of people named "Charlie White"?

Well...

_Let me tell you…_

I can deal with a lot of things. I've seen some shit, heard worse shit, and, as I mentioned before, that **_god-awful_** pins and needles feeling was like getting devoured by the fires of _hell_. And, y'know, it also scared the shit outta me. So I kinda thought I was cool with a lot.

Waking up to the sight of clouds _from above_, with my head sticking out of a hole? Genuinely surprising, I pulled my head out of that hole. After a minute to calm down and looking around the pretty empty-looking room, I stuck my head back out.

Aside from the clouds, I did see a red pole. It didn't seem to have a limit, it stretched on right through the clouds. It looked like it would've taken a while for it to hit the ground.

Sorta like how long it took for my idiot brain to connect the dots after I pulled my head out of the hole.

"...Oh shit."

So yeah, turns out I was a victim of something way worse than I*.

I was a victim of its foreign cousin.

Yay.

Even worse, I don't think that this particular S* variant had been done before. Which meant that, yaaay, I (Or in this case, the author that I'm pretty sure would_ have_ to be me because I was pretty sure I existed) would definitely be trying to make my story stand out from others of its ilk.

That meant twists, turns, excitement, heartbreak. There might actually be a lot of breaking going on here. I had no illusions of _any_ of it being pleasant for me.

But hey, that's what Dragon Balls are for, right?

...I really hope I don't have to die again, it fucking _sucks_.

Ugh, I had to get outta the room at some point, though. There was a door off to the side, and it was the only other thing here, so my path was kinda obvious, I guess. After opening it up, I was greeted to the sight of a much darker, way _bigger_ room.

And, right in front of me, a flight of stairs just as big.

I looked back to myself, my child body (And seeing it for the first time, wasn't _that_ another surprise to add to the pile), and then back to the flight of stairs. The same flight that somehow seemed to get even taller when I looked away.

"...Fuuuuuck." I let out, slumping slightly in resignation. I hadn't really worked out a lot back when I _wasn't_ nine, and now that I was even _more_ physically stunted?

"Hey," I muttered to myself, some dregs of hope flitting around inside me trying to find a silver lining, "At least it's a clean slate."

And with that, I took in a deep breath, before starting up the stairs. I guess it sorta also would be symbolic about starting a new life here? Maybe even the first steps to becoming a better me? Or the Ideal Me?

I had no idea.

I just knew that this trip up the stairs was going to _suck._

**_~{K}~_**

_Hours later…_

I undersold it.

I, somehow, _undersold_ how badly the trip up the stairs was gonna be.

"Haaah….haaah...hate this. Hate this so fuggin much…"

I don't think I've ever been so grateful for the little platforms that were sitting every few flight up. The only issue was that around...I wanna say a quarter of the way up? The floor didn't look so far away then, I think.

Anyways, that's around when I started stopping because it felt like my goddamn lungs were trying to carve their way out of me. And when my legs started to fucking _hurt_. Goddamn kid body, with stupid physical limits…

...I had the sinking suspicion that my original body wouldn't have fared much better.

Yikes, I was just gonna depress myself if I kept thinking like that.

Stop dwelling on it and onwards to new-life territory!

The strain made the already excruciatingly long walk up even _longer_. By the time I got past what _hoped_ was the halfway point, my everything didn't really hurt anymore! Mostly because I grew numb from the exertion, but who's really factoring things like that in?

Me? Now why would I do that?

I still clearly had gas in the tank, I could keep going until I got to the top! Sure, there wasn't really a rush on time (Or at least I _hoped_ there wasn't. Being on The Lookout during the Buu saga would fucking _suck_), sure, running myself ragged is probably doing more harm than good,but I was getting tired of thi- **_WHAT IS THAT!?_**

Out of nowhere, I got this sort of deep, primal feeling spike up in me. It sorta felt like that butterflies in the stomach feeling, except more...there? And pressing against my spine? Whatever it was, my body had me turning my head almost lightning fast to see…

Nothing new. Just the stairs.

...Okay, sleep was gonna help fix...whatever that was. Up to the next little platform, sleep for however long because I can't tell the time down here, then back to stairs-hell!

Yaaaay...

Nothing really seemed wrong with that plan, so all I can do for now is get some rest and hope that the next day (at least I'm hoping it is, getting tired of a dark room) is a lot more productive. Maybe I'll even get out of here!

That's for later, though.

Sleepytime now…

**_~{K}~_**

_Later..._

Okay, waking up in a head-sized pool of my own tears wasn't something I wanted to repeat. Freaked me out enough that it would've had me jumping up and trying to get away from it.

I say "would've", because moving wasn't smart right now. Y'know the phrase "I'll feel that in the morning"?

Yeah, well running and walking up a fuckton on stairs till' you're numb and while _nine_ years old sorta was the quickest way to get that feeling _and then some_.

"Ooooooow…"

I just need time...some time until I can feel something other than pain, that's it. Shouldn't take too long, maybe this child body was from here? With all that patented Shonen Anime Bullshit? There weren't really mirrors around or anything, and the only reason I'd been able to tell that I was a kid was because of the size of my body.

My skin was the same shade of brown, sure, same with the little black splotchy birthmark on the back of my right hand. The only big difference, aside from the obvious de-aging, was the lack of glasses. I'd felt around my face, no luck at all.

The thought of my glasses sorta led me to think "Hey, what kinda clothes am I wearing?" So when I'd stopped at around the second platform, I checked myself out. Honestly? Pretty basic white clothes straight out of _The Promised Neverland_ but I don't think you could pay me to care.

Unless it turned out I was wearing weighted clothing the whole time.

In which case I care immensely.

My body sorta acclimated to the pain after what I _think_ was an hour and some change, and I managed to pull myself up. A gradual walk up the next few platforms turned back into the rush up the stairs I'd previously done before, the hope that I'd hopefully make it out of here sooner if I kept this up fresh in my mind.

'If I can't even get up some stupidly high stairs, then I'm not ready for this world!' I thought to myself, trying to distance my brain from the pain it would otherwise be focusing on as I scrambled higher and higher up. 'I won't even be able to go _down_, I'd just be stuck here! I can't let that be my story, dammit!'

~{K}~

I don't know when I reached the door.

I just know that despite the fact that by the time I reached the door I was crawling towards it, everything aching and sweating in places it probably shouldn't be to keep your lifespan nice and long, I still felt like I had more in the tank.

That feeling was weird, honestly. I just _knew_ how far I could push my body, down to the last drop. It was a feeling that felt familiar, but also in the sense of a cousin you barely hear about: That I _should _know about it, but it isn't coming to mind right now and could be awhile before it comes to you.

But while that niggling feeling kept pulsing in my skull, something else tugged at me.

Gravity, with its old college roommates pain and fatigue.

As I felt the cold stone floor on my skin, and the seemingly unyielding grip Morpheus had on my body, I struggled to stay awake. I could hear the creak of the door, see the...wood? Was that a cane? Grampa used to have a cane…

"Got up here a little quicker than we thought he would, don't you think so, Mr. Popo?" A weathered old voice (which didn't help my sleep-addled Grampa comparison) said, a tiny bit of mirth to his tone. His words jumbled about in my head, and I was starting to flicker in and out of consciousness.

The weird part was that seeing black still kept happening when I was _sure _my eyes were open. And it kept _moving_.

'Fuuuuck, I thought, trying in vain to wriggle or anything to fight off the suddenly _lovely _idea to take a nap. Just for a little bit though, of course... I could trust this guy, he reminded me of Grampa. He also seemed familiar, but I'm drawing too many blanks. Dammit, brain…

"Hm, what do you want to do with him?" Another voice spoke up this time, presumably Mr. Popo. The name's escaping me too, sorta like how my desire to keep blinking's trying to skip town. You're getting overtime whether you like or not, pal!

"Well, he _did_ manage to find his way up. In two days time, no less." Not-Grampa replied, I got the sense he was looking at me. Wish I could do the same, but me and my eyelids are fighting.

"Yes, but you as well as I can tell he's far weaker than the other child that found his way up here." Popo said, his feet moving around. Guessing he was facing the other guy, the way his position was.

"All the more impressive, and something to _nurture_. We need as much help as possible against that shade."

"...Fine. I'll take him to the other child to rest for now."

"Thank you."

I felt weightless for a second, then a fabric-like sensation under me. Despite my prone state, I still felt like I was moving. Whatever I was on, it also helped to relax me. Slowly, surely, the Sandman finally put me down for the count.

The last thing I saw that day were the stars in the night sky for the first time in my second life. Then, I was finally asleep.

**_~{K}~_**

_The Morning…_

Y'know, I don't really expect much in the mornings. A "hello" from family, breakfast on the counter, the news at the kitchen, the sound _someone_ taking a shower at some ungodly early hour in the morning.

A furry, monkey-like tail covering my face was a pretty far departure from that, honestly.

Sputtering, my hands came up to swat the offending appendage away from my face as I sat up. I wiped to get brown fur off my face as well, in case anything just decided to cling.

Wait.

Monkey tail. On the Lookout.

There's literally only one person this could be.

Sure enough, getting a better look at the snoring (How I hadn't heard that till now was a _mystery_, honestly.) child next to me, if the tail and orange gi didn't give it away, then that head of black hair, sprouting up in a way that just wasn't naturally possible back home, was the final nail in the coffin.

I was sleeping right next to Son Goku. And now I knew exactly _when_ I was.

**_~{K}~_**

_Killamari's Notes_

**Well, that's** **the end of the first chapter!**

**Sure, this might've been a little rough, this trend has been done before, to death, but this is just how it's gonna be! If you're sticking through to the end for this story, I salute you! I'm going to do my best to make this as wild a ride as possible.**

**Reviews really help me to know what I'm doing right and what needs work, so as long as you give feedback, I really don't mind what side of the coin it falls on. And hey, if you did like this, pass it on? Don't hog all the good stories for yourself! **

**Anyways, keep an appendage out for me, this won't be the last you see of me. And this definitely won't be the last thing I ever drop in here.**

**Toodles.**


	2. 0-2: How to Speedrun a Training Arc

**Wow, people are actually **_**interested**_ **in this story, huh? I mean, I'm definitely invested in it, I **_**wrote **_**it, but it still warms my cold dead heart.**

**...That might end up on a pike because of how long it took to crank this one out. Almost an entire year since the first chapter, **_**yikes**_**. I don't have much of an excuse other than life kicking my ass and poor time management. Hell, I **_**graduated**_ **in the time gap between this chapter and the first, I've had time to get through two quarters. **

**However! Chapter two is here now! All I can promise is that I will definitely do my best to prevent another wait like that from happening again.**

**Well then, Onwards!**

_**~{K}~**_

_Chapter 2: The Shortest Training Arc in Shonen History_

"_**Son Goku had a weird day"**_ could be noted as one of the biggest understatements of all time. Goku in question didn't really remember much of said day before he drank Korin's Super-Duper Water, but after, things were a lot simpler.

He found Piccolo, right before the jerk killed Tien, and clobbered the crap out of him. It was down to the wire, sure, but he'd done it! He'd won!

Then, he'd met God, who looked a _lot_ like Piccolo, only he _wasn't_. Not-Piccolo told Goku that his name was really Kami, brought back Shenron and everybody else, then said that Piccolo would come back in three years. So here Goku was, a few days into training up on Kami's place! Springing up suddenly, he was surprised to hear a sort of squawk to his left.

The source of the noise, a small, brown-skinned boy, was currently turning his head away, arms that were thrown up in a panicked block. Did he think he was gonna block anything like that? That's silly, even Oolong could get past that!

After a few seconds, the boy looked back at Goku, his arms slowly dropping to his sides after he apparently figured out he wasn't gonna get hurt. He raised a hand, weakly waving.

"Yo…"

_**~{K}~**_

Well, glad I can mark "Failing my first real social interaction in a new world almost immediately" down on my nonexistent bucket-list.

On the bright side, my brain wasn't burning itself to cinders due to lack of oxygen and what I assumed was some sort of physical or mental breakdown anymore. Plus, I'd only been caught during the tail end of what was an almost hour-long session of crying my eyes out and coming to terms with the fact that I'd most likely never see anything I loved ever again. I'd just sort of finished calming down, really. So when I eventually had time to myself, I sorta figured this feeling'd be making a comeback.

Repression, kids. It'll be a healthy coping mechanism until it isn't anymore.

Speaking of breakdowns and things wearing thin, I finally noticed that moving wasn't like the morning after some gym-day from hell. I'm gonna chalk it up to one either the God or the Genie doing some weird magic crap and shrug it off. Instead, I should try to salvage talking to the boy that was _so much more in mybubblethanI'mcooolwithwoah—!._

"Hi!" He chirped out, a hand sticking itself further in front of my face, "I'm Goku! Who're you?"

Eventually, after I got enough distance that I could stand up straight again, I shook the offered hand. I felt some parts woefully inadequate, while the rest of me hoped I didn't fuck up another finger as a kid. This was the monkey-boy that had scrapped with giant animals _before_ he'd gotten serious training. Despite not expecting to replicate putting my hand inside a vice so soon, I put on a friendly face.

"Ch-Charlie. S'a pleasure..."

I didn't take any notice of the fact that I was slurring my words around the end (I _swore _I kicked that), because the moment he let go, I swear that I _heard _my hand creak. Until I could feel more than my hand throbbing, I kept shaking it out.

"Are you another one of Kami's assistants? Like that Popo guy?" Goku asked, a curious glint in his eyes. Honestly, it reminded me of my nephew and how he'd get before I had to sit through an hour-long interrogation. So, not wanting to get sucked into _that_ again, I did my best to look away.

"Uhhh…" I forced out, eyes flitting around as I tried to not flounder my words. It wasn't even _that_ _hard_, I just had to say no! That wasn't too hard, the word wouldn't fall apart, I wouldn't have to justify my answer to anyone, it was _fine_. Just take the plunge, Charlie, you can do it.

"Nope."

There, that wasn't so hard! "No" your way through this, brain! You did it all the time to get me out of social nightmares. You may still be recovering, but this lethal weapon of yours will steer you (and by extension, me) to victo—!

"Oh. So then how'd you get up here?"

_Wait, this he's a kid. Saying no doesn't work on those._

_Dammit._

But that's not what came out of my mouth. Instead, it was a quick, slurred out "I ran", because _of course. That's_ the best you can do under stress, brain? I can't believe I trusted you, you're useless!

I could feel the inside of my mouth getting that extra bit dryer, while I stood there trying to process if I had actually said that.

Something told me, however, that Goku didn't seem to care too much about _how_ I'd said it. He was back in my face again, his face practically glowing with excitement.

"Wow!" He chirped out, "So you ran all the way up here?"

"Yup," I said, shrugging. Honestly, looking back on it, running up that many stairs _had_ been pretty rough. I'm sort of amazed I'd even done it. So yeah, I guess I could be a tiiiiny bit proud of myself.

Okay, I was extremely proud of myself. You'll never

"Wow, You ran all the way up Korin's Tower _and_ the air? That's amazing!"

Wait, _what?_

I could feel my eyes bugging out of my skull as I finally looked directly at Goku, who had been apparently _severely _misinterpreting me the whole time.

"Oh man, there's _way_ more strong guys up here than I thought!"

"Wait a sec—"

"I mean, that's _awesome_! Even if you do look sorta weak!"

"…"

I'm just gonna take the compliment and leave it at that.

"Okay!" Goku exclaimed, looking for all the world like he'd come to some grand conclusion, "You and me? We're gonna have a race up here!"

"...Huh?"

_**~{K}~**_

"Huh?" I let out again, now in the hall outside the room. Goku was off to the side, stretching and adjusting his gi. Honestly, I probably should've spoken up or something, but he'd been pretty persuasive when he'd dragged me out of the room in his excitement.

Aside from the also somber realization that I was probably going to get lapped by a 15-year-old, there's a pretty good chance I was also gonna get reminded of the _extensive_ difference in power I had compared to anyone else in this goddamn series. I mean, sure, that's the point, and it would be much more preferable to just plain getting _Genocide Blasted_ (and wasn't _that_ a horrifying thought?).

"The air up here's real thin, so whoever can run the longest wins!" Goku said, still wearing that perpetual smile on his face.

"Do we have to do this? We're just gonna both get worn out up here." I pleaded, trying to do _anything_ to get out of reliving going up those stairs.

"...I also don't know where _here_ even is!"

"Oh cmon, it'll be fun! Krillin and I raced all the time!" He said, getting into a running stance. He looked over at me, apparently waiting for me to join him. Now I'm just gonna feel awkward if I don't do anything. Or guilty.

Or both.

So, with a _very_ reluctant "fine", I got myself in position as well. Albeit, I was just kinda trying to mimic the kid since I didn't actually know what I was doing. Grinning at me, Goku turned to look ahead.

"Reeeaaady…."

I was gonna end up regretting this, I just knew it.

"Seeeeeeet…"

"Oh, you're both up. Good."

Upon hearing another voice from behind, I got out of the stance as quick as child-ly possible to preserve _some _of my dignity. Looking behind me to my savior, I got a look at a roundish man that had ridiculously black skin and all the makings of a genie costume, turban and all.

"Oh, hey there, Popo!"

Oh. _That_ was Mr. Popo.

…

How did I forget _that?!_

The genie-man looked over at Goku, then turned his gaze over to me slowly. I had a feeling I was being judged. Again.

"Hello," Popo said, smiling slightly. He made a sort of beckoning motion with his hand, like dealing with pets that got a little too excited and ran a bit out of your reach, "Could you both come with me? I don't want Kami to be waiting for long."

I turned to look at Goku with a sort of questioning look in my eyes. Sure, I knew the guy wasn't evil or anything, but still, he came off as _really_ suspicious! Plus, weird as it may have been, Popo offset me for a different reason. I could feel..._something_ coming off him. It wasn't painful, and in no way was it pleasant, it just _was_.

Still deciding on if I wanted to find anything more out.

"Cmon!" Goku called out, beckoning me over as he ran off towards Popo. Speaking of, the man in question had just apparently started walking off, like we'd just follow him out! Rude, truly! If my brain and I weren't feuding we'd come up with something to verbally kick his ass!

...Did I really just think that?

Fuck, I'm going insane already. It's been a few _hours_.

"Welp," I muttered, following the other two to wherever the heck Kami apparently was. "Into the breach I go…"

_**~{K}~**_

As the rain finally began to clear up, Krillin smiled. He was too excited! Finally, he could show Master Roshi how much his training had paid off! It wasn't just him, too. The monk had run into Yamcha first, but soon enough Tien and Chiaotzu had shown up! They'd all exchanged greetings quickly enough, but then someone had asked the question that'd been bugging Krillin for the past few minutes:

Where was Goku?

Sure, he'd almost turned up late last time because he'd decided to _swim _or something halfway around the earth (Krillin _still_ had trouble believing it), but he'd thought training with God would've helped him learn how to show up on time or something, time was almost up!

Honestly, some small part of Krillin sort have hoped Goku _didn't_ show, he was a powerhouse three years ago, what would he be like now?

Krillin squashed that part of him flat. He was _excited and allowed to be_, darn it! _He'd_ gotten stronger in these three years, too! He wouldn't make it easy for any of his rivals, Goku included!

"Krillin!" Tien called, snapping Krillin out of his thoughts. The monk looked up at the former...assassin? Assassin in training? Taopipi Jr.? It really didn't matter now, honestly. "I found Master Roshi and the others, we're heading over to greet them now!"

"Got it, let's go!" Krillin shouted. His smile stretching still, he jogged up to the rest of his rivals, walking along until finally, Krillin could hear a familiar sound, Bulma yelling at someone. Most likely, it was Master Roshi or Oolong.

'Some things never change," Krillin thought to himself, the group finally stopping behind their target.

Before Krillin or anyone else could announce their presence, someone in a hooded green and gold raincoat poked their head out from around Master Roshi, surveying the four of them for a second before seemingly perking up. The person turned back for a second, throwing out a quick "They're here!", before running around Master Roshi to stand in front of them.

As they did, Krillin took note of the fact that the hooded person's voice sounded...child-like. Had Master Roshi taken on another student? Was he throwing him into the tournament now? With all of them in it? That seemed kinda cruel, actually…

He then took note of the fact that as the assumed child skidded to a stop, his hood blew off his head. It was clearly a boy, about as old as he and Goku had been when they'd gone to their first tournament. His face was pretty plain, all things considered, rounded a little due to his age and framed by curly black hair, but nothing really drew much more attention other than his eyes. Piercing green pupils seemed to flit between the assembled group, as the kid seemed to think for a second.

As the Master Roshi and the others, which Krillin finally noted to be Lunch, Bulma, Oolong, and some _other_ unfamiliar guy, turned to look at them, the kid finally seemed to reach a conclusion.

"Ah, got it!" He cried, pointing directly at Yamcha, "Yamcha the Bandit-guy!" Before Yamcha could even respond to the declaration, the young boy turned to Chiaotzu "Pointy-Chiaotzu!" Then, he was upon Tien in an instant "Tien-Three-Eyes!" finally, Krillin noted the kid was pointing at _him_. Before the monk could stop him, the kid fired off "Noseless Krillin!"

Krillin no longer felt bad about this kid being in the metaphorical grinder.

Grinning wide, the kid turned back to the only other unfamiliar person in their group, giving him finger guns.

"How'd I do? He asked, sounding pleased with himself.

"You did pretty good, actually!" The man replied, beginning to laugh a little by the end. "You did way better with than everyone else here!"

"Yeah," Bulma said, scowling at the boy. "_Bloomers, _of all the things to have called me…"

"I apologized!" The kid fired off, throwing his hands up in exasperation. He then seemed to take notice of the fact that there were more people and moved out of their way. Turning to the man, he said, "They're all yours, big man!"

Attention drawn to him again, Krillin focused on the now approaching man. He could've sworn he'd met this guy before, but he was drawing a blank. Tien and the others seemed shocked, but Krillin couldn't place why. They all seemed kinda focused on...his...head.

...Oh.

_**~{K}~**_

Y'know, even when you're _aware _that you're in a world filled with people at a superhuman level, it was still sorta surprising to see people just move _fast_.

As Krillin just dove/hugged at Goku, I felt it was my cue to get a move on. The time limit to register was coming up soon, so I figured it was time to stop dawdling. There was a world to save, eventually, it'd be a universe or multiverse. It all depended on what happened here: the first step all over again. No dream drop, no fragmentary passage, this was the real deal.

Welp, in for a penny, hopefully, I'm not in for a beating.


End file.
